Mokuba, why won't you let me read?
by Celestial Blood
Summary: Seto just wants to read but Mokuba kept coming back, asking if Seto could play with him then finally Seto loses his temper on the sensitive boy.


**Title: Mokuba, why won't you let me read?**

**Summary: Seto just wants to read but Mokuba kept coming back, asking if Seto could play with him then finally Seto loses his temper on the sensitive boy.**

**Yay, Kaiba brothers one-shot ^-^  
this one involves brotherly fluff, WHOO (^O3O)^**

**Review please, *get's Mokuba* Mokuba would be happy if you did **◕ ‿‿ ◕ **you can't resist that face, can you?**

***Returns Mokie before Seto gets mad* O-O;**

۞ΦΦ۞

Seto's POV

It's Saturday, 6:00 P.M. now usually I would be yelling immensely at people, saying "YOU'RE FIRED!!!" or, "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY OFFICE!!!" but not today.

Today I _actually _get a break from all that. I can just do what I want to do like read. Okay, maybe that isn't the best way to spend my Saturday but I don't have anyone in my league to duel, but that doesn't matter, I enjoy reading and it calms my nerves.

Really, it's not like I'm always mad, I'm just a serious person and this world needs more serious people. If there weren't people like me then the world would be infested with Jou's and Anzu's and if that happens, I _promise _you, I WILL GO INSANE!!!

I sigh and open the book, it's a wonderful book; it's about fan made people's horrible lives. Yes, go on, call me a sadistic bastard but you know you enjoy books like that too.

I just finished the first chapter of the book, I didn't like the first chapter very much, this guys wife died then he began to drink and have sex with teenage girls then a thought hit me, what if some guy tried to rape Mokuba?

I shook my head, yeah that would never happen.

As I began reading, a halo of black hair appeared before me, smiling. I look back at Mokuba and wonder, how can he smile so much, I swear, every time I see him or he comes and sees me, he smiles. Sometimes, he scares me with the smiling but it's cute, I'll admit that.

"…Um…Niisama…um, if you want…like…you know…maybe…we could spend…some time…together…?" I could tell Mokuba was a bit nervous when he was asking me.

I sigh, mark where I left off and put the book down, I stare at him straight in the eye, "Look Mokuba, I'm sorry, I'm a bit busy at this moment, can you come back later? Then I might spend time with you."

Mokuba nodded, smiled then left. I was kind of proud of him, knowing that he understood what I meant.

I was on the 4th chapter and…he returned…

Obviously, he didn't understand what I meant by "later", I put the book down, again.

"…Um…Niisama…" He started as if he hasn't done anything wrong…well, he didn't but it's my point of view so he did…okay, I'm being mean…

I didn't let him finish, "Mokuba, please, I'm busy. Look, when I'm not busy, I'll call you and _then _we'll spend some time together, _okay_?" I say. Mokuba frowned a little which made me feel a little guilty…NO!!! Mokuba's sad eyes won't work on me today…it's my first break in months I want to do it my way.

I sigh, "Look Mokuba, why don't you write in your little journal? Draw, you're good at drawing. Play video games, you know, kid stuff."

"Ah…o-okay Niisama…" He smiled then left.

I smiled to myself, when I'm done reading, we'll spend some time together and I'm a fast reader so Mokuba wouldn't have to wait long.

I'm currently on the 8th chapter, it's quite interesting, it's about a girl who had abusive parents and she has had enough of it.

The story: Girl's POV  
_I limped quickly up to my room. I went on my bed and cried, I was bloody and I think one of my eyes are ruined so it hurts when I cry. I can't stand my life, really, I can't. I'm surprised I haven't killed myself yet. If any other child has my life, they might commit suicide…  
I sob harder, but then think, what's the point? No one is coming to comfort me, no one's going to come here in my room and just give me hug.  
I sigh, there is one option left, I don't want to do it but what else do I have to lose? They don't love me, I don't need them. I go to my drawer and take out a knife then—_

Back to Seto's POV

It was just getting good and you know who just HAD to interrupt me. You all know just how short-tempered I can be well…it's gotten worse. All I wanted to do was read, was that so hard for Mokuba to _understand_? And here I was, always thinking how understanding Mokuba was but now, I see I was completely wrong!!

Mokuba looks at me, with his head slightly down, "…Um…Nii—"

I stopped Mokuba from speaking, "Mokuba…" I growled, I didn't mean to but I was just mad, "…Why can't you _UNDERSTAND_!! All I wanted. ALL I WANTED TODAY WAS SOME "ME" TIME!!!" I yelled, standing up causing my book to fall.

Mokuba took a step back but that didn't do anything to calm my anger.

"Do you know how long I haven't had a break Mokuba? Do you know?!" I ask, yelling of course.

Mokuba shakes his head, but his eyes were wide open with fear maybe, I wanted to stop yelling but I couldn't.

"When will you stop bothering me!?!? You _always _get what you want, why can't _I _have something for once?" I say, my voice lowering.

I could sense Mokuba was about to cry, "…I'm sorry Niisama…I-I didn't mean to be so needy…" I was surprised when Mokuba smiled then he left saying a quiet goodbye.

I smiled in my mind as I picked up my book and began reading.

Well, I tried to read; all I thought about was Mokuba and how he was feeling. I sighed, put the book down and went over to Mokuba's room. I had to apologize but I think it should be Mokuba who should apologize, I mean, he kept bothering me!! Any normal brother would get mad!

I shake my head, I'm just being mean right now, it's my job to make sure he's happy not brush him aside and make him cry.

As I approached Mokuba's room, I stopped, my heart literally broke when I heard Mokuba actually _crying_. Now, I admit, Mokuba has cried because of me before but this time…this time his cries were just too painful for me.

I was going to knock but I was afraid he was going to say "no" and that would really hurt me. I opened the door slightly, to see how Mokuba was.

He was in a corner, with his head in his blue-eyes plushy I gave him for his 5th birthday.

I came in and slowly walked over to Mokuba, at first he didn't seem to notice until I pulled him into a hug.

"…uwa…" was what he said.

I let go of Mokuba, "Mokuba, I'm sorry…sorry for being mean to earlier and yelling at you…"

Mokuba smiled but I was positive Mokuba was hurt inside, "It's not your fault Niisama. You just wanted to read and I kept bothering you and was being annoying so I'm sorry."

I was actually shocked Mokuba could say that with a smile…

I close my eyes for a minute and then reopen them, "No Mokuba, you did nothing wrong. You just wanted to spend some time with me and I couldn't even provide you with that."

Mokuba was quiet for some reason but I still went on, "Listen Mokuba, why don't we spend the rest of the day together?"

Mokuba looked up at me and smiled, "Really?!" I nodded and Mokuba gave me a hug but had apologetic eyes.

"…Sorry Niisama, I'm going to Yugi's house. He and Jou invited me to hang out with them, that's why I went to your room. I was going to tell you that but then you started yelling at me…" Mokuba didn't look at me when he said this.

I had a half-smile on my face, "It's okay Mokuba, you have nothing to be sorry about. You go and have fun with _them_ and tomorrow we'll spend some time, fair enough?"

Mokuba's smile grew which made me happy, he gave me a hug, "Kay Niisama, I'll be back at around 10:00 P.M."

He got up and went to Yugi's house and I went back to my room and began to read my book. Well, things worked out, I get my break my way and Mokuba won't be bored.

۞ΦΦ۞

**Well, I'm done with this one-shot ^-^  
Review please **◕ ‿‿ ◕


End file.
